The Great Ape War
Warning: This page contains theoretical information based on the research and speculation of one or several other users. It has not been officially verified by Nintendo and its factual accuracy can be disputed. The Great Ape War was a war between the Kongs (aka the Primate Alliance) and the Kremlings (aka the Kroc-Army). Kongs Funky Kong ,'' in his army attire.]] Funky Kong was known as the "Brown Baron" for being the greatest pilot in the war, though he lost his tail after General Klump shot him down during a dog fight. This is why many people believe Funky Kong is an ape, but he is actually half monkey, half ape due to dominate genes from Donkey Kong Jr., his father, and recessive genes from an unknown female monkey for a mother. Funky's involvement in the war could be the reason why he has various types of weapons for sale and has different ammo for each of the said weapons. Donkey Kong Jr./Fedora Jr. Donkey Kong Jr. had to fight in order to keep his family safe, he vanished during the battle and was thought to have been lost, whether it was against one of the high-ranking generals or even the leader, however it's unknown if he perished or survived leading to his disappearance. Commander Cranky Kong Cranky Kong was the main Commander and Lead Organizer of the Ape Alliance. Though his loss against Stanley the Bugman shattered his hopes and dreams, The Great Ape War is likely what took the biggest toll on his health, giving him a hunchback and requiring a cane to walk. It is assumed that Cranky was still in top shape during the war, as he brought it to an end after defeating General Krusha in a final battle. Kremlings '' TV Series.]] General Klump General Klump was the lead pilot of the Kroc-Army during the war. Klump is responsible for shooting down the Biplane Barrel, piloted by Funky, resulting in the loss of his tail. General Krusha (GBA).]] General Krusha was the most formidable soldier in the Kroc-Army, which contrasted greatly with his low intelligence. He would often be sent on reconnaissance missions to retrieve the Crystal Coconut from the Primate Alliance, failing every time. His climactic showdown against Cranky Kong ended the war. Kommander K. Rool In the days of the war, K. Rool was not the leader of the Kroc-Army but a high-ranking general (it is unknown who he succeeded afterwards). K. Rool is responsible for ordering both Generals Klump and Krusha on various missions which always failed. Mr. X Mr. X may have been the leader of the Kroc-Army during the war but at some point he was assassinated and becomes the undead ghost skeleton known as Kackle. Inner-Army conflicts ). ]] Manky Kong Betrayal When the future was looking bleak for the Primate Alliance, certain groups started questioning whether the war could truly be won. One specific group, the Manky Kongs, began to prioritize the survival of their kind alone, resulting in a rebellion against the Primate Alliance. The Alliance did not forgive them for this and the Manky race remained Kong Family rejects throughout history. While uncertain, it is speculated something similar may have happened with the Minkeys. It is unknown how Lanky Kong, being a reject orangutan, was accepted into the Kong Family later on. It's possible that he was too young and silly to be involved in the betrayal, or he was more close with the main family of Kongs. Video Category:Article stubs Category:Kongs Category:Kremlings